


Accidents Will Happen

by walktheboob



Category: Bandom, WALK THE MOON (Band)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walktheboob/pseuds/walktheboob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is at home alone and has a little accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Will Happen

**Author's Note:**

> i hc-ed this on bammyjammies account on tumblr and he helped me write this so big thanks to him! go check out his amazing fics on ao3, his name is summerhurleys.

Nick happily sipped at his juice box, nobody was home but him, and he usually didn’t get to drink this much. He sucked hard, finishing off the apple juice and dropping it in the pile, going back to coloring his picture. He was coloring a picture of him, Eli, Kevin, and Sean so they could put it on the fridge. Nick kept getting more juice, not noticing how much he was drinking. He grabbed for the remote to turn on disney channel, Nick smiled widely when he saw that Mulan was on.   
Suddenly, he felt liquid in his pants, Nick looked down, expecting to see some juice on his pants. Nick’s mind set him straight when he felt a warmness. He breathed in loudly, holding his breath. There was a pee stain on his jeans, he had never wet himself before. He started to breathe heavier, panicking about what Eli was gonna think. He was going to be in so much trouble. He had to change right now, or he would be screwed.  
He got up and went to his room to change pants. He looked in his drawers for another pair of jeans, only finding pajama shorts. It would have to do, he would have to wear these. He tugged at the button, trying to take the pants off. Nick got the button undone and started to work on pulling them off. He tried to tug at the bottoms of the leg holes, but heard a door open.

“H-Hello?” He called out, scared that someone was breaking in.

“It’s me,” Kevin said, sighing when he found Nick’s pile of juice boxes, “Nicky, why’d you drink so much juice?” Kevin walked into his room, seeing Nick with his pants half down. Nick looked up at him, lip quivering, about to cry. 

“Kevin,” he said, breaking into sobs, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do it,” Nick tried to scoot away from him.

“Shh,” Kevin comforted him, “Nick, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“I wet myself by accident,’ he sobbed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do it!” Kevin sighed in relief, it wasn’t anything too bad. 

“I thought it was something really really bad, Nick, you scared me. Let’s clean you up, maybe get in the bath?” He suggested, helping him take his dirty pants off. Nick nodded, tears still coming, and standing up with Kevin. They walked to the bathroom and Kevin ran the water, getting out Nick’s bubbles from under the counter. A few minutes later, Nick got in, enfulged by bubbles. 

“Thanks, K-Ray,” he mumbled, scooting farther into the bubbles, “Are you sure that you aren’t mad?” Kevin smiled at the nickname and put some shampoo in his hair, washing it out with a cup of water. 

“What pajamas do you want?” Kevin asked, “I’ll get them now so you can get into them straight after.” 

“The fox ones, with the hood and the feet,” Nick said, putting his thumb in his mouth. Kevin went to get his pj’s out of the closet, dropping the pants in the hamper. When he got back, he saw Nick wrapped in his towel, holding his hands out for the pajamas. He helped Nick put them on and they went to the couch to watch a movie. Nick curled up next to Kevin, falling asleep on his shoulder halfway through. Kevin ruffled his hair and put an arm around the sleeping boy.


End file.
